Just One Taste (AWFUL LAZYTOWN FANFICTION)
by TerribleCringeyFanfictions
Summary: The worst thing I've ever written is here! (SANE PEOPLE DO NOT CLICK HERE!)


_TERRIBLE CHAPTER I_

 _One day in LazyTown after 6 years, Stingy woke up in his SMALL FUCKING PUSSY SHACK and he looked out the window. He saw all his now grown up friends still playing child games except for one, the girl named Trixie. Stingy walked outside and saw them playing on the ground. Stingy went over to them and Stephanie said "Oh hi Stingy! We still are playing little kid games. Weird, right?" Stingy then replied "No, not at all! Also, where is Trixie?" Pixel then answered his question "She has been is bed all day. I walked by her house and she kept saying your name repeatedly..." Stingy blushed and said "Oh I love her..." Stingy then walked to her house. He was hiding from Trixie until she went out the door. When she recognized Stingy, she seductively said to him "Oh hi, Stingy." Trixie then walked away. Stingy got a boner and his pants felt wet. He ran to Pixel's house to see what the white stuff is. When Stingy walked in, Pixel closed all his tabs and tried to help him. Stingy showed him the white stuff and Pixel analyzed it. After Pixel analyzed it, he came with a conclusion "I've heard you jack off to porn." Stingy replied "Yes..." Pixel replied "That is the same stuff you spew it while jerking to porn. It is caused by sexual excitement." Stingy replied "Thanks Pixel!" Stingy then ran back to the other kids and had a fun day._

 _TERRIBLE CHAPTER II_

The next morning, Stingy woke up. He went out the door and saw Trixie. Trixie said to Stingy "Have you heard, Pixel and Stephanie are getting married!" Stingy replied "Really?!" Trixie replied seductively "Yes, my love Stingy. Let's go." Trixie and Stingy walked through the pathways and then halfway through, Trixie interrupted the walk with a seductive request "Can I have, just one taste?" Stingy replied blushing "Uh... Sure... Sometime..." They then continued and finally reached the wedding room. They sat with Ziggy who was crying. Trixie said quietly "What's wrong Ziggy?" Ziggy replied crying "I thought Stephanie loved me..." Trixie then replied "Don't worry Ziggy, she found her true love and she is happy." Then, everyone became silent. Stephanie and Pixel were about to be married. Stephanie said "I love you, Pixel." Pixel replied "Me too..." Then, Stephanie and Pixel kissed and got married. Everyone was leaving and Trixie and Stingy tried to make out but Stephanie intrrupted them saying "Don't do that here!" Trixie then got a little mad and Stingy and her walked back home. Trixie said seductively to Stingy "Now, just one taste?" Stingy replied seductively "Yes..." Trixie grabbed Stingy's hand and ran to Stephanie's house. Trixie then said "This is what you get, pinky..."

TERRIBLE CHAPTER III

Trixie and Stingy went in there and Trixie said seductively to Stingy "Let's go to Stephanie's bedroom and do something hot." Stingy replied "But isn't that wrong? What if Pixel saw and though Stephanie fucked someone else and they would be divorced?" Trixie then replied "Don't worry, she is too innocent to do what we are going to do. No more interruptions." They walked into Stephanie's bedroom, covered the windows, and Trixie sat on the flower chair and Stingy stood next to there. Stingy said seductively "Let's do it." Trixie replied seductively "If you insist..." She unzips Stingy's pants, takes off his underwear, and she started to suck on Stingy's cock. Stingy moaned hard and Stingy cummed in Trixie's mouth. Trixie tasted her partner's semen and sucked him harder. Stingy screamed in sexual pain and Trixie sucked harder and Stingy moaned and cummed harder. Trixie had a mouth full of cum and Stingy yelled in pleasure and pain "PLEASE STOP, I LOVE YOU BUT IT'S HURTING!" Then Stingy had a massive orgasm. After it, Trixie stopped and Stingy cummed all over Stephanie's room. Stephanie opens the door and gets traumatized by the sight of her friends naked and slams the door shut. Trixie and Stingy then fall asleep on the floor. Sportacus's sensor beeps and he comes to save the adults. Trixie and Stingy wake up, Trixie with cum on her lips and Sportacus talks to them "What happened?" Trixie replied "I was giving Stingy a blowjob and then suddenly after I stopped sucking on his dick, we feel to the floor asleep." Then Sportacus pulls a lever and ends this god awful story.

Sportacus said "I'm glad the worst fanfic written is over..."


End file.
